


All The Time In The World

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is a good uncle, Sam Winchester has a kid, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: The tags say it all - Sam has a kid, Gabe is a good uncle.Also, yes i am still writing for spn lmaowritten for my gabriel kink bingosquare filled: uncle gabriel
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Kudos: 23





	All The Time In The World

You never thought that Sam would be the Winchester to have a child, yet here you are. A woman had stopped by the bunker a few hours back, and Sam quickly rushed her into a room. An hour later, she left, leaving the pram that she had arrived with. You and Gabriel shared a look from where you were sat on the sofa but said nothing. 

A few hours passed, with Sam not leaving the room. Dean stood up, walking towards the bedroom Sam had been hiding in, while you and Gabriel decided to go back to your bedroom to watch a movie. 

Sam was sat on the bed, looking at the baby in front of him. He doesn’t even remember the woman who brought the baby, but apparently, the kid is his? The door creaks open and Dean pokes his head in.    
“You okay?” He asks, bluntly. Sam shrugs, not lifting his eyes from the baby that is staring right back at him.    
“Who’s this?” Dean asks, pressing for information.    
“Apparently I have a kid” Sam shrugs.    
“Don’t even remember the woman, apparently this kid is mine though” Sam explains. Dean looks into the pram and sees hazel eyes staring right back at him.    
“She….he….they look like you,” He says, sitting beside Sam on the bed.    
“She” Sam clarifies. Dean nods.    
“What’s she called?” He asks.    
“I don’t know, the woman just came, said she’s mine and when I explained I can’t exactly keep a kid in our life, she just shrugged and left” Sam explained. Dean could hear just how stressed Sam was about this situation.    
“Well, it’s a good job I know how to look after kids” Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes.    
“I don’t even have a bed for it, it can’t just sleep in the pram!” Sam exclaimed.    
“She, not it” Dean corrected Sam, though he knew himself that he’d say it.    
“Alright, I’ll take the card and grab the stuff you need for her, you better go tell Gabe and (Y/N) that you’ve got a kid around here now,” Dean said. Sam nodded.    


A knock at the bedroom door forced you and Gabriel to part from where you were making out.    
“Come in” You called, and a moment later the door opened. Sam looked like a shell of the man you knew.    
“Hey uh, news I guess, if you haven’t already guessed, I have a kid apparently,” Sam said. You frowned.    
“What?” You asked and Gabriel looked equally confused as you.    
“Yeah, uh, that woman? She brought a baby. Apparently, I have a daughter that I didn’t know about” Sam explained.    
“What’s she called?” You asked a small smile at the thought of being an aunt and having a kid around finally.    
“I don’t have a clue, I’m thinking about one at the minute” Sam admitted. Gabriel still looked shocked at the news. 

After Sam left the room, you turned back to Gabriel. 

“What’s up?” You asked.    
“Never thought it would be Sam to have a kid, thought it would be us first” He chuckled. You shrugged.    
“Maybe it’ll be a good lesson, what a kid is actually like before we have our own” You shrugged. Gabriel nodded and smiled, kissing you gently.

The first night was awful. The bunker might be soundproofed, but a baby screaming is impossible to miss.  _ Sam must be shattered. _ Sometime around 4 am, you notice Gabriel sneak out of the bed, assuming he is only going to the bathroom. 

After thirty minutes or so without him returning, you ease out of the bed and make your way down the corridors, in search of him. It doesn’t take long to find him, the silence from the baby should’ve been an obvious sign to where he was. Gabriel is stood in Sam’s bedroom, rocking the baby against his chest while bottle-feeding her. You stood in the doorway into Sam’s bedroom, your heart swelling as you watched Gabriel bonded with the baby.    
“You could’ve gone back to sleep,” He said to you, though he didn’t take his eyes off of the baby.    
“Couldn’t sleep anyway” You murmured, watching as Gabriel laid the now sleeping baby back in the crib. You both made your way back to your bedroom, laying back in bed with Gabriel.    
“I have to say, you’re amazing with children…never knew that” You admitted, shifting to curl up on his chest. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head.    
“Well, it’ll take time to be perfect, but me and you? We got all the time in the world” Gabriel smiled. 


End file.
